The field of the invention is systems and methods for X-ray computed tomography (CT). More particularly, the invention relates to a modular X-ray CT system.
Three-dimensional (3D) imaging of material microstructures has typically been limited to destructive techniques, such as serial-sectioning. In more recent times, the nondestructive approach of X-ray micro-computed tomography (XCT) has demonstrated unique 3D imaging capabilities in the study of microstructures and material behavior phenomena. XCT techniques have long been used in the medical field, but they have become increasingly applicable to materials science research as the achievable imaging resolution has approached a scale suitable to study material microstructures. Select research facilities currently employ synchrotron light sources in XCT experiments (e.g., Beamline 2BM, Advanced Photon Source, Argonne National Laboratories); these laboratories are expensive, limited in number, and in high demand, thereby requiring users to run experiments over short time frames and at low frequencies. Accordingly, lab-scale devices (e.g., Xradia, Inc., CA, USA; Bruker Corporation, WI, USA) have been commercially developed for quality control and even research, allowing manufacturers to non-destructively inspect parts for flaws, and to quickly perform failure analysis.
Bench-top systems have fallen short of synchrotron facilities primarily due to the nature of the X-ray source. In-house XCT systems utilize braking radiation derived X-rays, rather than synchrotron derived X-ray beams. These bench-top systems use a less brilliant, polychromatic cone beam rather than a highly brilliant, monochromatic parallel beam. The reduced brilliance affects the necessary scan time, whereas the conic polychromatic beam leads to image artifacts that must be corrected. The resolution of these in-house systems has been limited by, among other issues, the X-ray source and detector limitations.
It is understood that advances in components for X-ray generation and imaging are continually advancing in performance, further bridging the gap between synchrotron imaging. However, these advances are slow to arrive in commercial systems. Furthermore, it would be desirable to have systems with a larger range of functionality in terms of sample size and imaging resolution that can be accommodated, complete control over the trade-off between imaging resolution and detection efficiency, a higher degree of component modularity for component versatility, and a capacity to accommodate a wide range of in situ experimental apparatuses.